


Flawed

by skripka



Category: Firefly
Genre: BDSM, F/F, PWP, bastinado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka





	Flawed

Fire striping over the soles of her feet. Slice of a mouth, open in pain, silent, listening. 

Silkdark behind the blindfold, but not blind. Not when every sound is a color, every thought transparent.

_perfectlookhowshecurlsstretchesopenformejustlikeiwanther_

Cunt slickwet, clutching at nothing, greedy, wanting. Another stripe and her back arches--more pain, more sensation.

_brokenbuticanputherbackmenotmedicinessheismyjewelstronganddark_

Tens of bones, hundreds of lines of skin, thousands of nerve endings, alight, stretched to the breaking point and the only breaking point is her mouth.

_shescreamssoprettilycryingsoakingthesilkstreakingherpaleskinohsoperfect_

Hair tangling mouths tangling teeth and weight, fingers deep within, stroking that spot, thumb finding more nerves and a whispered command, and she can't help but...

**_fall_ **

Nothing but warmth and darkness and comfort, then. Arms encircling, unwrapping, soothing touches. She burrows deeper, tasting skin, thoughts, love, acceptance. She is broken, she is flawed, she is put together by this woman who calls her...

_river. my beautiful river._


End file.
